Between The Lines
by ThatKidCianixx
Summary: Moving back to Japan after nearly a year overseas, Katsumi Morinozuka was ready for a fresh start, but with meeting her brother and cousins clique of friends; she finds herself picking up where she left off. They say that some words are better left unsaid, and other you wish you had the strength to say, yet with reading between lines of black and white, Katsumi found herself in the


**Between The Lines : Introduction.**  
**  
**

I do not under any circumstances own "**Ouran High School Host Club**" or it's plot and characters. However, I do own the few characters and events that were never mentioned in the Manga/Anime (to my own understanding) that I've created with my own imagination. All original elements are products of Bisco Hatori.

Characteristics:  
**Name: **Katsumi Morinozuka  
**Age: **16  
**Birthday: **August 17th  
**Star Sign:** Leo  
**Gender:** Female  
**Height: **155cm (5'1")  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Ethnicity: **Asian  
**Nationality: **Japanese

Personal Status:  
**Class: **2-A  
**Club: **Ouran Host Club  
**School: **Ouran Academy  
**Occupation: **Student  
**Relatives:** Akiko Manami (_Mother_), Akira Morinozuka (_Father_), Satoshi Morinozuka (_Younger Brother_), Takashi Morinozuka (_Older Brother_), Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka (_Cousin_), Yasuchika Haninozuka (_Cousin_), Yorihisa Haninozuka (_Uncle_)

Personality:   
With being raised on either side of the globe, the change in environment as well as people has resulted in quite a toll on Katsumi's social demeanor. Much like her elder brother Takashi ("Mori") she possesses the well known stoic way of carrying herself. Being the middle child and the only girl of the family (among her brothers and cousins) Katsumi never had the chance to be too in touch with her feminine side, if it even had the label of existing. Even though Katsumi is relatively silent, it doesn't mean that she hasn't had much to say. She's very pessimistic on most matters, voices the opinion without a second thought, and wouldn't recognize what damage done, until after the fact. Like all of her family, Katsumi is a very wise girl; intelligent and very well respected. While living in the states with her mother, Katsumi stumbled across the wrong people at the right time; that alone gave her a large streak of rebellion, wit, and mischievous tendencies. Though, once returned to Japan, discipline was brought back in order. With martial arts coursing through her veins, Katsumi has had agility, skill, precision, and protective-ness in her since birth, making her the perfect candidate for bringing some new light to the host club.

Appearance:  
Stacking up at a height noticeably different than her brothers, Katsumi stands at a petite 5'1". Much like her siblings she is accompanied with ebony hair and dark gray eyes, with skin some tones darker to match. Finding herself "down with the dogs" she carries herself just the same sporting shapeless, baggy clothes, and hair cut rather shaggy to hide any sense of gender identity. For the few that have spent amounts of time with Katsumi, they've noticed her rather large eyes and pouted lip, the rose tint to her chest and the aura that never fades. Outside of Ouran, Katsumi sense of fashion (if any) doesn't particularly change. She's often found wearing whatever best matched Takashi, or anything that could hide the fact that she was in fact a female. Katsumi's rose color is light blue. In Japanese culture the blue symbolizes loyality. Katsumi is immensely loyal to not only her brothers, cousins, and friends, but herself. 

**—****xxXxx****—**

**N**ever before has she felt so out of her element than she did right now. The plasma screens, arrival and departure times, people lined up at desks, suitcases, baggage,odd scents of despair from passengers awaiting a delayed flight; It was enough to make her nauseous. Midday had to be the worst time to make it to the airport and waiting for the plane was even worse. The wafting hear reflecting from glass wall to glass wall, thick air, and lingering scents of stale coffee, peanuts, and sweaty socks. It seemed as if there were enough people to fill a football stadium, and all it did was make her squirm. The many air-conditioners seemed to all break at once, and the white walls made it feel like a bad hospital. The sound of people chattering, rolling bags, sighs, yawns, and laughs made her dizzy. It was like she was standing in a dessert on the outskirts of a very popular town, where she and everyone else just happened to find, thrive, and remain in. Her stomach began churning when she watched another plane skid on the asphalt and then rise off the ground with wheels tucking in, just the mere thought of being 2,000km off the ground made her turn a shade of green. It was terrifying and her flight wasn't a short one. Travelling from Los Angeles, California to Tokyo, Japan was going to be a time consuming process and at this rate she may not make it too far without vomiting. The rowed seats looked itchy to her and by the looks of most of the people here she was only waiting to get back with her brothers, father, and cousins. The stores in the area were also fairly small, and even though she's been in both America and Japan for most of her life, the different lifestyles are still dawning.

When her flight number was called, she was quick to grab her bags, sport a fake smile, and shuffling her way to the gates. Her passport was tucked under her arm with a carry on weighing down her shoulder and if it weren't for her strength, it would've consumed her. Nerves were getting the best of her when her ticket was stamped, torn, checked, handed back, and light nudge was sent her way followed by a point to the gates. She gulped.

"_Excuse me__?_" Looking up to follow the voice spoken, she finds a woman standing in front of her with hands on her rather wide hips. "_Young man, do you mind telling me why you're standing in the entry way? Will you be boarding or won't you__?_"

She felt no need to correct the attendant and state the claim that she wasn't a young "man" but a young "woman" just not looking quite the part, though she did have a few choice words for the fact that her shoulder was tapped by a stranger with a greased face, caked makeup, and ankle breaking heels.

"_Last call for the flight to Tokyo, Japan..._"

The announcement was clear, and she didn't want to be poked, nudged, tapped, stared, nor spoken to again. Shrugging her shoulder, she hauled the bag up higher and started to walk through the entry way. It was quick when the darkness consumed her, nothing more than a faint light on the other end giving her a sense of direction. It only gave her more reason to hate planes and grumbling words that shouldn't be uttered or at least not for someone of her aged appearance.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position._" She hears the (boarding) safety announcements begin when she made it to her seat and biting at her tongue to prevent any slurs to leave her lips she began following the instructions that were given with lips pursed in a thin (tight) line.

Taking her carry on off of her shoulder, she used her heels to push it beneath her seat; she didn't feel like standing up to put it in the overhead bin and she was too short to get the job done in the first place. Sitting back down she fastened her seat belt, ignored the shuffling to her left, checked her seat to make sure it was in the right position, and did the same for her folding tray.

"_If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat._" Sighing in relief that she wasn't next to an emergency exit she inwardly smiled, sure she could read English, speak and understand it thoroughly; she still found it to be a rather weird language compared to native tongue. "_If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to re-seat you._"

"_At this time, we request that all mobile phones, pagers, radios and remote controlled toys be turned off for the full duration of the flight, as these items might interfere with the navigational and communication equipment on this aircraft._" Her jaw dropped. _I was just about to-forget it_. She sighed rather dramatically and turned off her phone, dug in her bag and turned off her laptop; even her music player to be safe. "_We request that all other electronic devices be turned off until we fly above 10,000 feet. We will notify you when it is safe to use such devices._"

"_We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law._" As the announcements continued she tried her best to drown it out with thoughts, but a roaring engine made her pop, and hearing a final,

"_If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you._"

The plane was off.

With rain fired at the window and it's residue blurring her vision she decided to just sit back against her seat, avoid the itch, smell, color, and wait until they were high enough for her to occupy herself with things other than taunting, mind torturing thoughts.

"_Hey do you think that there'd be wifi on this flight?_" Someone asked to her side, and she didn't dare look over to her left. She didn't even want to answer, but with having to sit next to this person for over seven hours, she'd might as well be polite.

"_I hope so._" She answers slowly to make sure that whoever was next to her, would hear her. She didn't want to repeat herself. "_Only a _Baka _would build a plane with no wifi._"

"Baka?" The person asks chuckling, and she bit back a smart remark. "_You speak Japanese?_"

"_I am Japanese._" She says flatly, and she hoped that it would end the conversation.

"I am too!" Seems like it didn't. "What part are you from?"

"I don't believe I signed up for a game of twenty questions."

"Well...me either, but wouldn't it be a great way to pass time? Make this long flight a bit more-fun!"

"Pass."

"Awe come on." The more the person spoke, she felt them getting more and more childish with each word. "Look I'll start. My name's Akiko Makoto. Sixteen, Super fun, and on my way to Japan for my second year at Ouran Academy."

She was doing a great job at blocking out this 'Akiko' person, but the moment she heard the words 'Ouran' and 'Academy' she froze.

"You're going to Ouran?" She asks tentatively, and finally looking over to her flight neighborhood she groaned. _Of course you're going to Ouran._ She thought bitterly. _She looks just like one of those girls that Takashi and Mitsukuni talk about._ _They all seem ditsy to me._ "...So am I."

"Yay!" The blue-eyed-brunette jumped in her seat with mid-back locks frailing around her face. Her hands were clasped and her eyes screamed enough excitement to give her a scare. "We're going to be best friends!"

"I don't know about that." She was quick to stop the 'best friend' train, and ready to turn on her phone and occupy herself with the voice of Utada Hikaru until she falls asleep. "Now I'm going to listen to music before my phone dies."

"Wait-" The bud was snatched from her ear the moment the song began and her onyx eyes flared.

"Wait what? Can't you see I'm trying to listen to music?"

"S-Sorry." Akiko shrunk quickly under the cold glare. "I just-You never-Your name?"

"Katsumi," She answers snatching back her ear bud and restarting the song. "Katsumi Morinozuka."

"Morinozuka?!" The bud was snatched again, and Katsumi snatched it back turning in her seat.

"What is wrong with you? Would you quit snatching my headphones away?!"

"I'm sorry I just-My boyfriend's last name is Morinozuka too. He's really beautiful." Akiko's voice was dreamy and tainted with fantasy, and enough 'love' to make her puke. "Black hair, Grey eyes...He's so stoic, such a turn on-"

"Ew!" This had to be the most Katsumi had ever spoken within an hour and a half, she didn't know how much more of this Akiko character she could take, and to make matters worse, this girl was her brother's girlfriend and she had no idea. "I'd love it if you didn't speak about my brother like that..."

"You're Takashi's brother?!" Akiko had wide, confused eyes. "But you said your name was Katsumi not Satoshi."

"That's because I'm not his brother. I'm his sister." Katsumi was amused at Akiko's burning cheeks. "But it's great to know that my brother hasn't spoken about me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to listen to music, and you aren't going to snatch away my headphone-Got it?"

Nodding her head embarrassed, or at least that's how she saw things; Akiko stayed silent, and she was grateful.

Near the end of the song that had ran through for a fifth time, she found herself falling into a very uncomfortable sleep, only to be awoken by a, "_Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins._ "

The grin on her face wasn't easily fought, and she didn't feel the need to try. Finally she'd be off this plane, momentarily away from Akiko, and back in the arms, home, and sanctuary of her family. "_Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you._" 

**—****xxXxx****—**

Please do not promote your stories on my own. You can PM (Private Message) me for that stuff, but self advertisement on my own book is rude. Do not steal my idea, this was and still is an idea that was thoughtfully planned out and I would hate to report someone and tear them apart for stealing it.

This story "**Between The Lines.**" including all chapters, prologues/epilogues and associated content is copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs, and Patents Act 1988. All rights are reserved by the owner and creator of this work (Ciani Jayde) and any unauthorized copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution, or selling of this work constituents as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of this copyright in punishable by law.

This story is inspired by the song "**Shiver**" by Coldplay; A bitter-sweet gesture of proclaiming unrequited love.

**Comments = Updates.**


End file.
